My Boy: Alternate
by Emberly17
Summary: This is an alternate story about Murdoc's son, if not then I highly recommend reading Gorillazfan-102's story, "My-Boy" first. This is the story of Gorillazfan-102's oc, Alphonce Niccals. I was interested and ask to make a story about this character. Before I did up load this story but I changed my mind so here's a re-vamp version. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was about three years after Murdoc's death was announced, that everyone including Alphonce, Murdoc's five year old son, and everyone in the Gorillaz band mourns in silence over the loss of their loud leader, their crazy friend, their annoying bassist. No one was hurt more than Alphonce.

Russel, Noodle, and 2D tried their best to help make Alphonce feel better, but he only locked himself in his father's room holding tightly to the two things left by his father from his will, his captain's hat and the diablo bass guitar. Alphonce was very much like his father and he too had a gift on the bass guitar. He cries quietly to himself and doesn't stop until he was fast asleep. It wasn't just that Alphonce hides in his room, but to also hide from his horrible step-father, Gregory, drunk shouting and beating at the poor boy. He suffered the same cruel punishment his grandfather did for his father, Murdoc. Alphonce was force to dress as Pinocchio and dance while Gregory got drunk. The others wish they can do something to stop it but dealing with the growing bills on the table made it hard for them to solve this problem.

Gigs were cut short, their music was not selling well, and the bills grew into a mountain, each one demanding an immediate payment. As the remaining bandmates of Gorillaz were gathered in the kitchen, they wondered how they were going to come up with the money.

"1,500 pounds, there's no way we can earn enough to keep us from getting evicted." Russel frowns reading the latest set of bills.

"We're going have to try working in extra shifts, but it'll make it difficult to watch over Alphonce if we're all out working." Noodle spoke softly.

"Especially with Gregory living 'ere too, he doesn't do anything but sits and drinks. Since, Paula refuses to take Alphonce back, the brute `as been beating the poor boy." 2D exclaims.

It was true; Paula was Alphonce's birth mother. She left Alphonce as a baby at Murdoc's door, but like the past mistakes Murdoc faced, he kept Alphonce safe and happy. Still his fight with the boogieman didn't die, Murdoc was gone. It was then that Paula came back with Gregory and left him with her son. Since then Gregory took over everything, the home, the band, and Alphonce.

"So far the douchebag has been eating us out house and home. Lounging, it up. Not even Murdoc was a mess like him. Things were better with him around and Alphonce was happier." Russel said wishfully.

Alphonce was sitting at the top of the staircase listening to their conversation. He sees Gregory on the couch fast asleep in front of the TV, an empty bottle of beer in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. Gregory was like his dad, drinking and smoking, but the Murdoc everyone knew wouldn't put anyone, not even his own son through the same torture his father gave him. Climbing back up the stairs and back into his father's room, Alphonce curled up in bed and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The pub, every night was the same for Alphonce. Gregory drags him and forced him on stage already dressed to sing and dance the song in front the somber crowd. Yes, history does repeat itself. The Pinocchio song again, "I Got No Strings on me." Smoke filled the entire room, drunken men in angry moods, ready to beat up anyone that so much gave a dirty look at them and several other threatening people trying to drown their sorrows and problems away. It was a place that scared Alphonce, but Gregory didn't care. He only was in it for the money.

Alphonce was kicked on stage. His step-father was watching him close, Alphonce had no choice and do what he was told. That night Noodle and 2D quietly came into that dirty pub. They stayed quiet as they signaled someone outside to come inside with them. In enters a woman dressed in a long grey coat. She follows them and soon they separate in search for Gregory or better Alphonce.

They notice Alphonce on stage, humiliated and frighten, the poor thing, as he was singing and dancing before the drunk crowd. They had to be quick. Noodle and 2D managed to sneak away from work to help bring this plan into action. Their plan was set last night when an important phone call they've been waiting for finally came. First they drove to the airport to pick her up, Five feet in height, plain face, big brown eyes and long dark hair woman was waiting for them. Once inside the hotel their guest was staying, they started going over the plan. Tonight the remaining Gorillaz would finally be free from Gregory. Their special guest was first to find him. He was sitting by the bar flirting with a busty bar waitress. She approaches him with caution.

"Excuse me, are you Gregory?" She asked in a nervous tone.

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?" Gregory slurred slightly annoyed being bothered as he takes another long sip from his mug.

"Yes, you see it seems the bandmates from Gorillaz, you know Noodle, Stuart Pot, and Russel Hobbs," she explains to him, "Well they decide that you're not a suitable guardian to watch over Alphonce."

"What?!" Gregory stood up from his seat and stares deadly at her.

"W-we've, well they know what you do to Alphonce. You're going to be put away." She spoke trying to not to show any fear.

Gregory glares at her. A chill ran down her spine. She was scare what he might do to her.

"Gregory, it's time you go now." Noodle spoke out.

Noodle and 2D had Alphonce. He was clinging to 2D. They didn't show any sign of fear towards Gregory. Alphonce only buried his face against 2D's chest. Gregory wasn't impressed.

"You think you can kick me out like that?!" Gregory shouts, "This isn't over. I'm going to get you know and I'm going get you and your little brat too."

Gregory stormed out of the pub. Everyone sighed with relief that he didn't tried to do any harm to them. When they got back they were in shock when they saw a police car and a fire truck parked outside. Russel was outside. He badly beaten, bruised, and a little burnt.

"What the hell happen?" Noodle asked.

"Gregory came in, started getting all kind of crazy and breaking stuff. Cyborg tried to stop him but Gregory held out a gun out and shot her until she fell and caught on fire. Jacob was here and took her for repairs. I had to call both the police and fire department. I made it out but then saw the crazy basterd crashed through the window and ran off to who knows where." Russel explained.

The next day they received a call from the fire department and went back the small flat. Inside the fire had burn mainly the living room and lucky for them the fire department stopped the fire from reaching the rest of the flat. They checked the rooms. Every room was broken in by force and some valuable items were taken, but none of rooms was worse than Alphonce's room.

Inside it was destroyed, the bed was cut open, broken mirrors, clothes torn apart, but what hurt Alphonce the most was seeing the destroyed the El Diablo in pieces, his father Murdoc left to him in his will. When they finished savaging with what was left, it was time to have a serious talk with Alphonce.

"Alphonce," 2D spoke to the boy first.

"We need to talk. You see we all love you very much as your father does, but we need to tell you something shocking. Now that Gregory's gone, well technically on the run and the police are looking for him," 2D rambles on.

"What, 2D is trying to say son," Russel interrupts.

"When your father died he wanted to make sure you live a happy and safe life and before his death he left you he had someone to watch over you, but when Paula came with Gregory, she insisted that you were left under his care instead."

Russel continues, "Now this someone is a special lady friend, your father's. He had a special relationship with her, but since Paula had Gregory took her place she wasn't allow to have you under her care. We worked non-stop to file the paperwork to make sure you'll be safe. We needed to stop Gregory from hurting you and leeching off our money we needed to pay our debts on."

"You're not sending me back to my mother, are you?" Alphonce frightfully asked.

"No, not Paula Cracker," Russel calms him down.

The strange woman they were seen with the other night enters. Russel introduce her to Alphonce. She smiles meekly at him.

"Alphonce, this is Kimberly and she's here to take care of you. You'll always have a home with food and very soon go to a school to get an education."

Alphonce stares at the strange woman.

"She is also your step-mother." Russel added last.


End file.
